justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Pump It
|artist = |year = 2006 |difficulty = (JD3/JDW2) (TBEPE) |effort = (JD3) (JDW2) (TBEPE) |nogm = 3 (Classic) 1 (Mashup) |dg = (JD3) - - (BEP Wii) - - - (BEP Xbox) |mode = Solo |pc = |gc = (Arrows) Gold (Beta) |mashup = Available on all consoles (JD3) |pictos = 78 (Classic) 85 (Mashup) |choreo = Mehdi Kerkouche |perf = Mehdi Kerkouche |nowc = PumpIt |audio = }} "Pump It" by is featured on , and . Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a man with black hair. He has a black and purple shirt with red and orange stripes on, as well as a pair of black pants, a pair of purple-and-teal shoes, and an orange key chain. He has a purple outline. In the remake his face is less visible and he looks more realistic. His color palette is darker and glows less. Pumpit Original.png|Original Pumpit coach 1 big.png|Remake Background Just Dance 3 Black walls that change to shades of purple and move around. Two red crystals pump out of the ground and break whenever the singer sings "Pump it!". The dancer flies through blue lines and gold broken glass during the start and the bridge. Xbox 360 In the Xbox 360 copies, the black tunnel scene at the beginning lasts much less, and the animations are a bit different. Remake In the remake, the walls change color when Fergie's part is sung. Mashup Pump It has a Mashup which is available on all consoles, but on Xbox is unlocked via Ubisoft Club. GM indicates a Gold Move. *# indicates a repetition and the number of times it occurs. Dancers *'Pump It' *''Hey Ya'' *'Pump It' *''Hey Ya'' *'Pump It' *''Dagomba'' *''Hey Ya'' *''I’m So Excited'' *''Rockafeller Skank'' *'Pump It' *''Dagomba *2''' *''Hey Ya'' *''I’m So Excited'' *''Rockafeller Skank'' *'Pump It' *''Dagomba ''*2 *'Pump It' *''Dagomba'' *''Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go'' *''Crying Blood ''*2 *'Pump It' *''Dagomba'' *'Pump It' GM Gold Moves Classic There are 3 Gold Moves '''in the Classic routine: '''Gold Move 1: '''Throw your arms forward with both of your arms. '''Gold Move 2: Point to your right with both of your hands. Gold Move 3: 'Move your right arm in a semi-circle with your left arm down. This is the final move of the routine. pumpitgm1.png|Gold Move 1 pumpitgm2.png|Gold Move 2 pumpitgm3.png|Gold Move 3 PumitGM1.gif|Gold Move 1 ''in-game pumitgm2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game pumitgmlast.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Mashup There is one 'Gold Move '''in the Mashup: '''Gold Move: '''Move your right arm in a semi-circle with your left arm down. (''Pump It). This is the last move of the song. pumpitgm3.png|Only Gold Move Just_Dance_3_Dance_Mashup_Pump_It.gif|Only Gold Move in-game Appearances in Mashups ''Pump It ''appears in the following Mashups: * ''Pump It * Jailhouse Rock * Party Rock Anthem * What You Waiting For Captions * Stir It Up * Grap It * Jump This Way Trivia *Every time "Pump it" is sung, shards appear and disappear from the ground very quickly. *The dancer appears on the front covers of both regions of , with two gloves instead of one. **This also happened with Mickey Mouse March (Family Flipbook Version), as there is an image that shows the coach from that song wearing two gloves as well. *The words n****s, s**t, a''**, ''joint, and damn are censored. **In , only n****s is censored. * In several of the trailers for Just Dance 3, this dancer is dancing by the logo. This is the second Black Eyed Peas song to dance by the logo. The first is the song rumoured to have been Lets Get It Started. ** In the trailer that showcases Just Create, it's danced to by Harry Shum Jr., known for playing Mike Chang on Glee and Magnus Bane on Shadowhunters. * The caption "Stir It Up" was initially named just as "Stir". * Despite the game's one of the lines showing "Can be eerin' us", a lot of the lyrics around the web show it as "envious" instead of "eerin' us". * This is the first Black Eyes Peas song in the series; it is followed by Mas Que Nada (as a featured role) and I Gotta Feeling. * On the Wii and PS3 version, the pink and purple squares appear before the Xbox 360 version. * On the PAL cover of the game, it has a different color scheme. * Pump It’s Just Dance Now files show an unfinished pictogram which is only a light blue spiral arrow.http://jdnowweb-s.cdn.ubi.com/prod/20141210_1607/songs/PumpIt/assets/web/pictos-sprite.png * In , the effort rating is raised to 3+. It is the only song in the game where its effort rating has been altered. * Pump It’s Mashup is the only one in Just Dance 3 with a tertiary color (i.e. blue-violet) in its background. * This and Gonna Make You Sweat (Everybody Dance Now) are the only English songs to have a 3+ effort rating on Just Dance Wii 2. They’re also some of the very few songs to have a rating raised instead of lowered in a Japanese game. * Pump It’s Just Dance Now files show that three moves are explicitly named pumpit_fuck.msm, pumpit_fucktoleft.msm, pumpitfucktoright.msm. * Sometimes, a glitch happens on the Wii version of Just Dance 3: everything will freeze for a few seconds and then the routine will restart, but it will be off-beat for the remainder of the routine.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YSBXKoSn5Yo * Also on the Wii and PS3 of the mashup there is a glitch, Some dances give you X's a lot of the time even if you are moving and doing the right dance moves. It is unknown why this happens and it is an unusual glitch. * This is one of the seven songs that appear twice or more in a row in a Mashup. * The picture from the coach selection menu is mirrored on Xbox 360. * One of the pictograms is reversed. *On the Wii and PS3, the score ball, the pictograms and the pictogram bar zooms in or shakes whenever the dancer shakes the screen or goes near the screen. * The routine lacks a pictogram for the move that consists of moving both arms down during the line "Blast your stereo right now". * In the Mashup, Hey Ya has two additional pictograms that do not appear in its actual routine. * In the lyric "F R E S H we fresh" "we" is not in the lyrics. Gallery Pump It!.png|''Pump It'' Pumpitmashup.png|''Pump It'' (Mashup) pumpit.jpg|''Pump It'' (Remake) pumpit_cover@2x.jpg| cover PUMP BETA.png|''Pump It'' on the PAL cover of Pump It Dancer.png|Coach extraction 1 BTPuG32.png|Coach extraction 2 pumpitpictos.png|Pictograms pump it unfinished picto.png|Unfinished pictogram Pumpitlol.png|''Just Dance Now'' files with moves (notice the circled ones) PumpItBetaPictogram1.png|Beta pictogram 1 PumpItBetaPictogram2.png|Beta pictogram 2 PumpItBetaPictogram3.png|Beta pictogram 3 PumpItBetaPictogram4.png|Beta pictogram 4 PumpItBetaPictogram5.png|Beta pictogram 5 PumpItBetaPictogram6.png|Beta pictogram 6 PumpItBetaPictogram7.png|Beta pictogram 7 4604.just_dance_3_5.not.jpg|Beta gameplay bg_social_column.png|Beta dancer on icon from the Just Dance 3 website Videos Official Music Video The Black Eyed Peas - Pump It Teasers Pump It by The Black Eyed Peas Just Dance 3 Gameplays Just Dance 3 Pump It, The Black Eyed Peas (Solo) 5* Just Dance 3 - Pump It Mashup Pump It - The Black Eyed Peas Experience - Wii Workouts The Black Eyed Peas Experience - Pump It - S Rank Extractions EXTRACT! Pump It - The Black Eyed Peas Just Dance 3 Just Dance Now - Pump It Blue Screen Extraction Just Dance 3 Glowed Extraction- Pump It References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:2000s Category:Hip Hop Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Rap Elements Category:R&B Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Hard Songs Category:Exhausting Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 3 Category:Songs in Just Dance Wii 2 Category:Songs in The Black Eyed Peas Experience Category:Songs with Mashups Category:Mehdi Kerkouche Category:Downgrade Category:Remade Songs Category:Ubisoft Club Unlockable Category:Dance Crews Category:Mixed Gender Dance Crews Category:Medium Songs Category:Songs by The Black Eyed Peas